Trace of Mischiefs
by tomthestory
Summary: It's the first ride to Hogwarts and the sorting ceremony. It's the homework and the classes. It's quidditch and the infirmary. It's locked bedroom doors and nights in the common room. It's hate at first sight and being in denial. It's dramatic declarations of love and tears of pain. It's the past, the present and the future. Trace of Mischiefs is a journey,will you board the train?
1. Prologue

Every story has a beginning. A defining point that kick starts everything. When cells collide, words are spoken and people meet. Fate brings us together, but to stay together is a choice.

Wizarding World

November 3rd, 1959.

In the dark rooms of the almost royal Black Mansion a baby's cry could be heard. Walburga Black took a stirring bundle into her arms.

"It's a boy, Ma'am," the lady beside her said.

The woman in bed, exhausted, only nodded. She looked at the tiny face and a black string of hair, peaking out from out of the blanket. A soft smile formed on her stiff, not used to fond facial expressions, lips.

"A new honorable member of the noble house of Black."

"He is a very strong and healthy baby, ma'am," another lady spoke up.

"You will be a great descendant. You will take care of this house. It is in your blood. Be proud of who you are."

The usually quite gloomy house lit up a little at this moment of pride and joy. She had no clue whatsoever what the future held. And this child she was softly holding against her chest, still murmuring about his heritage, had no idea how his life would turn out.

But fate always knew.

She didn't know when or how, she didn't know who he would be as a person and at what circumstances, but she knew for sure that it was destined for him to meet seven other souls that he was bound to since the times no alive person or written document could remember. He had seven soulmates in his life, more than most people. All of their lives were intertwined since the beginning of time. They were the unbreakable eight. And they were meant to do great things, face death, love, danger and incredible friendship. Together they were strongest, and most vulnerable apart. They celebrated their differences and build palaces on common grounds. Such force as they were couldn't be tamed by any laws or rules, except for nature's, especially at its blossoming youth. They were going on one path since each was born, leaving a mark behind themselves of all the adventures their curiosity and wicked genius minds took them on. They left a Trace of their Mischiefs. And the little bundle, sleeping in his mothers arms,

was the beginning of it all.


	2. PART 1 Chapter 1 James

Chapter 1

One day in late March, the Potters family at last got a chance to experience their own miracle. It was a wonderful, sunny and warm day, when a loving Mr. Potter led a tired but beaming Mrs. Potter down the path to their manor that never looked more welcoming. A bundle in Euphemia Potter's arms stirred and let out a small cry. Fleamont jumped and immediately got closer to his wife and looked at the small boy, laying in her arms. He was soon sound asleep again and the man sighed with great relief.

"We should not be jumping at every cry of his." Euphemia said softly with a loving smile on her face, not tearing her eyes away from the boy.

"But this little precious creature is what we've waited for so long! He should have his piece of attention and care!" Fleamont sounded slightly offended, though the woman just chuckled.

"Creature? We've given him a name already, haven't we?"

"Yes, our precious little James," the man said the name like tasting it and smiled. "It's the perfect name."

"You have said this already about a gazillion times," Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes.

"I know, but it is truly wonderful!" Mr. Potter could barely contain his excitement. "But do you realize," he sighed heavily, "we have a child. A real one. Not in your belly, not in our dreams, but right here, in your arms! Can you imagine how much I'll have to teach this little boy? He must learn to ride a broom, if he won't… such a disappointment for his old man that would be… Wait, no, I must not be disappointed in this miracle! He could do whatever he finds interesting. And later on, he could have a sister that he could look after. Yes, and until then I'll teach him to be a true gentleman. But no, to be one is so boring. I should train him to be a professional prankster. But wait! What if I could try to do both! He could be a gentleman and a prankster! And a broom rider! And an amazing quidditch player!"

"He will be just like his father," the woman was smiling brightly throughout this entire talk and interrupted only when they reached the front door. "You told me this so many times…" she shook her head slightly.

"Because it's finally going to happen!" the newly baked Dad explained as he pushed the doors open. "Welcome to your new home James Potter!" he said while hugging his wife with one hand and slowly and softly stroking his son's tiny head with the other.

"I was so afraid… after all this time… I really thought…"

"It's all good, honey." Euphemia noticed tears in his eyes. She fixed the baby in her arms to lay more comfortably and with one hand cupped her husband's face and made him look into her eyes. "I know. I was afraid, too. But now it's going to be alright. We were a family, we are one now and we will always be. The baby is healthy and we will make every minute of his life count so he would know how long we waited for him. But no spoiling," she said suddenly stern, though you could see little fires of amusement in her eyes. The man's face dropped and he frowned.

"But he is our golden boy. Why not?"

"Because he must grow up a good man."

"Yes, but…"

"No but's or you're going to be changing him for the whole first month," Fleamont shut his mouth and his wife giggled. "But in all seriousness," she repeated when Mr. Potter smiled with relief. "No spoiling."

"But maybe… just a little?" he asked with a pleading look in his eyes, so hopeful and happy like she hasn't seen him in a long while. She beamed back just as happy.

"Well, okay. Maybe… but just a little." The man embraced the two most important people in his life with both hands.

"I won't let anyone hurt either of you," he whispered more to himself and let himself enjoy the quiet moment.

Years passed. James' father, or how he liked to call him – Pa, had kept all his promises and his son was being raised with splendid manners and an amazing sense of humor, head full of most extraordinary ideas and tireless curiosity for everything. The child was gifted with the uncommon ability for magic. His parents were extremely proud and James couldn't wait for his Hogwarts letter to arrive. His mother told him stories about her time in the school of witchcraft and wizardry, about the teachers, while his father taught him useful tricks and spells. James got his wand few years before his letter had arrived, because his father had decided it was time for some action and enough of theory. He was quite right. James' endless wish to know more helped his father's long lectures turn into their best time spent together. Ma, as James called her, always had to encourage them to get back from the garden. The boy would always run across the backyard lawn into her arms and hug her tight, thankful for making them food. She would kiss his forehead and usher him to wash his hands before touching the food. On the way to the bathroom he would always check all his traps he had set up for small animals. Pa had forbidden to hurt those smaller than you, so he had to come up with some harmless traps himself. Most often he would find them empty, so every mouse would make him jump with delight. After washing his hands, he would sneak into the kitchen and nick some cookies away while Ma didn't see. Pa caught him once and he was scolded for stealing, but the cookies were too delicious to stop his thievery.

Sweet idle life was going day by day, with its ups and downs, but it was a happy family after all. Loving and caring. So when the long awaited Hogwarts acceptance letter finally reached Potter Manor, it was not only a day of pure excitement and planning the trip to Diagon Alley to buy all books and other things that were required, but a moment of realization, that they will soon be separated for the first time for such a long period of time. That night Mrs. Potter tried to hide her tears, but Mr. Potter noticed and shared them with her.

Days until September 1st went by even faster than before. James saw his mother's eyes tearing up every time the subject of leaving came up. She always hid them with that charming smile of hers and James, being the smart child that he is, always said something that would calm her down a bit. Every night she thanked heavens for such an incredible son.

The trip to Diagon Alley was finished with the amazing ice cream of Florean Fortescue. Heavy books were pleasantly weighing James' hands as he and Ma laughed at his Pa's comments about all the hilarious people. He knew almost everything about everyone and James couldn't help but wonder when he would be able to know everyone like his Pa did. It wasn't his first time in Diagon Alley. They visited some friendly shop keepers, who had become friends of his parents after a while. When they were chatting with a lovely book seller in Flourish and Blotts, James talked his parents into buying him a magical calendar in which he started counting days to the trip to Hogwarts.

During his last days at home, the boy's excitement could be felt in the whole house. He was running up and down, scaring the life out of his mother by pranking her at the most unexpected times. His father, laughing with his strong, low voice every time he came to his office jumping around the desk. And then cleaning the desk with swift movements of his wand every time that jumping caused the ink to spill on his unfinished letters.

He couldn't sit calmly in one place so an irritated Mrs. Potter sent him to pack his suitcase at last. At first James was angry to be sent off, but later on he found himself looking through his school books once again before putting them safely into the trunk, his excitement back instantly. Broom, he thought, obviously. He will definitely have to try out for his house quidditch team. After all those stories his father told him about the team's life and sweet victories, it could not be any other way. While he was putting things from one place to another fidgeting with every smaller and more interesting instrument, his Ma came into the room.

"James…" she said. The boy didn't even raise his head.

"Yes?" he asked distracted.

"Do you need my help packing?"

Only then did he tear his eyes away from the ball that his Pa made him and told him to find any purposeful use for that thing. James still couldn't figure out what was special about this ball, which was slightly foggy on the inside and was sometimes crystal clear and sometimes filled with fumes of every color imaginable.

"What?" he asked focusing on his mother at last. She shook her head and chuckled silently.

"I'm sorry I snapped. Would you like me to help you pack?"

"No, I'm fine," the boy answered immediately and focused back on the small ball.

"Okay. Can I _help_ you pack, please?" James smirked and just nodded.

He knew his mother just couldn't let him do this alone. She opened his wardrobe and slowly and silently started to collect his clothes. Once finished taking out one part she would tell James, what is in that pile, when he should wear it and all ordinary things. James appeared to not be listening as he was still fussing around the little ball, but he heard every word and smiled to himself, happy having no worries to pack too little clothing for half of the year, which would have happened if he had packed on his own. After a while he put the ball aside and started taking piles from the bed to the trunk. When he was making more place for the last pile, his mother came to check. She lightly touched the boy's shoulder and James got away from his trunk giving space for his Ma to tidy up the mess inside, in which she found his things pretty well. He stayed close to her to see where everything was, but soon he was distracted by the magic clock on his shelf he had assembled with Pa's help. He took it in his hands and looked at it searching for flaws, when a not loud but strict and firm mother's voice reached his ears.

"James Potter," uh – oh. This doesn't sound good. "You are aware, I believe, that it's forbidden for first years to have brooms."

Oh. That. Yes.

"Maybe… I forgot?"

"James, you tried to sneak a broom into Hogwarts?! Being a FIRSTYEAR?! Do you want to get expelled in your first week?"

"Broom? Darling? Is everything alright?" Pa appeared in the doorway.

James looked down. He could deal with an overreacting mother, but father's silent disappointment was always the worst. It made him feel the worst kind of guilt.

"No, it's definitely not. Your son tried to take his broom to school!" Pa only chuckled.

James was so surprised he raised his head a bit too fast and small stars started clouding his vision in the corners when he focused on his dad, but he couldn't care less.

"What's so funny about THAT?" he was not surprised alone.

"Definitely my son," was all what Pa said before he turned around and left.

Mother was so shocked about him not taking her side that she just stared at the empty doorway, while James was grinning wide. He loved his dad so much. When his mother shook her head and got back to packing she took out the broom still murmuring under her breath. But before she could get back to packing clothes, Pa appeared at the doorway again.

"My dearest sweetheart, could you leave us alone for a few minutes?" he asked. Mother left the room almost immediately with a proud expression expecting that father will give him a reasonable lecture about breaking school rules.

When the door closed, James let his eyes fall to the ground guiltily.

"James…" Pa said slowly and calmly, so the boy dared to raise his eyes a little. He noticed a really weird looking package in his father's hands. Curiosity took the best of him and he couldn't help being excited for the new mystery, waiting to be solved.

"My father gave me this right before I started my first year at Hogwarts. I was hesitating, but now I see, that it's truly great timing. So. This is an Invisibility Cloak."

James' eyes became as big as tennis balls. He had read in books about it. Most wizard adventure literature doesn't go without using it, one way or another. He almost started trembling from excitement, terrible desire to touch it and his brains were exploding with gazillions of ideas of how he could use it.

"But James. I know," he said looking at his son's face which was full of pure joy of adventure with a slight smirk but after a moment it was gone. James realized, it's deadly serious, so he better concentrate. He fixed his eyes back on Pa's. "You imagine a terrible lot of things you could do with this cloak. But you should know something first. This cloak was given from father to son, generation after generation. This cloak has been in our family for centuries now. I heard rumors that it's the same cloak Death gave to the third brother, though I'm not really fond to believe in that legend. But this thing is really old. And really treasurable. There are not many of this kind of cloaks, and you should be incredibly lucky to get ahold of something similar. What I want to emphasize is that you should value it. If not for itself then for its history, its passage through generations. I would really like to know that this reached your children. And one more important thing. Yes, I think you guessed it already, but I'll say anyway. This is perfect when you want to hide doing mischiefs at school. But I must warn you. This, as any other thing, used carelessly will betray you and if you get into trouble, your mother is going to be really upset and when I married her I promised I'd do everything to save her from that. Don't bring disappointment to your Ma and Pa. Be careful and cautious. Use it well."

James was in absolute awe, but he listened very carefully taking in every word. His father trusted him with this piece of one of the most magical artefacts in whole world. He swore to himself to take good care of it.

"Do you understood?" James nodded, solemn expression not leaving his face. His father smiled. "Good. I believe in you. Now. I'm going to ask your mother to come and help you finish the packing." He said giving a weird package to his son. He took it extra carefully and placed on a chair in a far corner of the room, so his mother wouldn't want to check it out. He promised to put it in the trunk himself. "Good boy. That's a great decision."

Sometimes James felt like his Pa could read minds. He just smiled at the thought and said "Thank you, Pa. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, son."

With that he left the room. Ma came in shortly afterwards and silently started putting his things into the trunk sometimes commenting what and where she's placing. James sat on the side of his bed still unable to comprehend what just happened. Only quick stolen glances at the package would calm him down that it was real. In his wild imagination pictures of pranks and sneaks possible with that cloak were floating back and forth, one better than the one before. His mother thought he was thinking about how he realized his mistake and how he regrets ever thinking he could break rules, but she couldn't be more wrong.

After a few hours, when the trunk was all packed James with a snap of a closed lid woke up from his trance.

"Thanks, mummy," he said raising his head and smiling at her. Those sweet and loving eyes that were so similar to his were watering again as she came to sit near him.

"No problem, sweetheart."

There was a silence. James was intensely thinking while his mother stroked his hair.

"My little baby…" she said chuckling slightly. "Feels like you just yesterday learned to walk, and all the magic happened, and you used your wand for the first time…"

"Ma… I'm not little and even more so not a baby…" he said with a mockery in his voice. It made the most precious woman in his life (so far) chuckle even more. Suddenly, James hugged her tightly around the waist, his face buried into her chest.

"I'm going to miss you so badly…" he felt like he was about to cry and he did his best to fight it.

"Me, too, darling. Me, too…" Mother whispered and they sat in silence for a bit more. "But you have to go to sleep now. Tomorrow is an important day, you have to be rested and we're setting off really early so we can get there in time," she kissed his forehead.

"How are we going to get there?" asked James curiously.

"We'll take floo powder to get to the leaky cauldron and then we'll go on foot to the train station. That's how we always get there."

"But… that's a lot to walk…"

"That's why you should be well rested and why we set off so early."

"Okay…"

"Goodnight darling. Have some sweet dreams." Ma stood up from his bed and headed to the doorway. Before going out she asked, "Should I send Pa here?"

"Yes, thank you, mummy. For everything. I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetie," she answered before heading out.

James lowered his head to his hands. An incredible idea struck his mind and after a few minutes of debating he decided it's not as impossible as it seems. It took him a few more minutes to get all the motivation and determination. When he opened his eyes a fire was burning brightly in his hazel eyes.

That was a busy night for James. He stole an hour or two of sleep in the morning after he was fully satisfied with his work. Ma came to wake him up. First thing he did when he got out of bed was put the cloak carefully into the trunk as the last item he will take for the first semester away from home and with a last loving glance he went to get ready to leave.

All the way to the station, despite the cool morning air that should have woken him up a bit, the boy was yawning. All he could think about was how he would do anything for a few more hours of sleep. A thought of catching up on sleep on the train was so sweet he couldn't wait to sit on the Hogwarts Express at last. Ma, watching him, assumed that he was too excited to go to sleep for a really long time, though Pa didn't really buy it.

When they stepped into a slightly crowded Kings Cross station, they had half an hour left until departure. The boy became an impersonation of joy and excitement. He had suddenly found new sources of energy and was now running around and jumping around urging his parents to go more quickly because they 'still needed to find platform 9 and 3/4'. The adults were only laughing heartily at his behavior. The most precious moment was when James had stopped dead in his tracks in front of platform nine and ten, with nothing in between besides a plain wall. He ran along it from 9th platform's side then got back and did the same with platform ten. His parents stood smiling, those irritable smirks of knowing more.

James got back greatly disappointed and said, "How are we going to catch a train? There's no such platform!" Why didn't his parents, instead of telling him how amazing Hogwarts is, tell him how to get there first?

Mother couldn't help herself anymore and started laughing from the bottom of her heart and said through tears of laughter, "Show him, would you?"

Pa had contained himself pretty well, but he looked close to the verge of laughing too. Smirking, he took a confused James by the shoulder and gave him a trolley that he had been pushing all that time through the station.

"Now," the man said. "See that wall? The platform is on the other side of it."

"But…" James was about to object as he had run around it all and seen nothing.

"No buts. Trust me." James gave in and listened carefully to the instructions that followed. "Okay. So. All you have to do is go straight into that wall."

"What?!" he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The wall appeared to be as solid as every wall he had seen or touched before.

"Just do it. If you're afraid, I advise running. Should I go with you?" he read the uncertainty in the boy's face and the latter just nodded, focusing back on the wall, while still thinking that it's absolutely ridiculous.

He started pacing, picked up speed and was soon running with all his might, his father's hand safely and firmly put on his shoulder. The wall grew closer and closer every moment that passed and when he was sure he would simply strike the wall he got through it like some void. He was so amazed by the experience. Pa stayed close as they slowed down a little, smirking proudly. James was in loss of words. That was the weirdest thing he had ever experienced (and that was something considering he had done lots of weird things with his father in his life this far). He turned around just to see Ma coming through the wall and catching up with them. She was smiling brightly but her eyes were starting to glitter. He turned away quickly so she wouldn't notice his smirk that spread out on his face, and wouldn't suspect anything before time came.

They still had some time to talk. The platform wasn't as crowded as it normally was at the last minute, but some families were already there saying their goodbyes. They stopped closer to the train. After a few minutes of silence James raised his head to look at his mother. She was close to crying.

"Ma…" he said cautiously.

"Yes, darling?"

"I need to tell you something, okay?"

"Always, dear. What is it?" she kneeled beside him and took his palms into her hands.

"Well… I was thinking. I know I'm going to miss you badly, yeah. But you said to me you will be missing me too. And you know, I'm going to school so I will be pretty busy. I'll find friends and I'll have something to occupy my mind. I'm not saying I'll forget you or something… It's just. It won't be my main problem…" James got silent for a moment.

"I understand sweetie. It's alright and how it should be." she smiled through the tears in her eyes that were very visible now.

"But for you… You will have only Pa, work and maybe some friends to sometimes come over. And I thought, you will be worse without me than I without you. So…" here he took a deep breath and father put a calming hand on his wife's shoulder.

"You remember the calendar you bought me at Blotts? The one I was crossing the days off?"

"Yes, what about it?" his mother was almost whispering.

"I… I tried to charm it… I wanted for it to say something in my voice every time you touched a day with your wand. One sentence for each day, so you wouldn't forget my voice. And… I think I succeeded."

At this point Euphemia Potter cried out and hugged him, sobbing on his shoulder. James looked at his father with a proud wide grin. He saw tears glinting at the corners of Pa's eyes too.

"Of course, I'll be writing letters, but voice is important, too."

"Yes, my son. It definitely is." was all the man said, but it contained so much feeling that James became even higher in height of proudness.

He gently pulled back from his crying mother and helped her up. She was holding on one of his arms for her dear life and her other arm was around his shoulder protectively.

"It begins today, so you can check it out when you get back." James beamed at his parents.

"We definitely will, James, my sweetest, dearest boy! Thank you so much! Such a present… there was no need… Oh, Merlin's pants with a hint of beard on them…" she crouched down again and squeezed him hard.

After that followed ordinary phrases of goodbye, like 'don't forget to wear warm clothes if it gets cold! Write letters! Be careful! Obey the rules! Inform us about which house you got sorted into!' and so on, and so forth. Ma showered him with kisses and couldn't stop fussing around if he hadn't forgotten anything. Soon time that was left had ended and the platform became terribly loud and crowded. James got free from loving hugs and kisses of his mother and found his way to the train. Pa helped him put his trunk in and it was the last goodbyes before a loud whistle informed about leaving. When the train started moving, he found his parents in the crowd and waved for the last time with a pang in the heart when realization came that he wouldn't see them for at least half of the school year.


	3. PART 1 Chapter 2 Sirius

"Oh, just look at that petty little kid, staring through the window. I bet it's his first time leaving his parents. He can't even piss without them, can he?" sneered Bellatrix Black, Sirius Black's cousin, watching as the boy, James Potter, sadly moved through the train searching for a free compartment to spend the trip on.

Joseph S. Mulciber jeered at that comment while Sirius just silently scoffed. He hated when his cousin made fun of others.

"As you weren't shitting your pants when you were first going there."

"Nope," Bellatrix raised her legs on the small table attached to the window. "I was a cool kid."

"Yeah, sure." Andromeda Black murmured under her breath. She was sitting silently by the window in front of Bellatrix and next to Sirius. Both of them were first years and welcome at the private Slytherin gang compartment only because they were Bellatrix's relatives.

"Oh, just tell me, how you're not scared, you little ones." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"I'm almost higher than you, who's little now?" Mulciber watched this family bickering with a small smirk on his face.

However, Bellatrix chose to ignore this comment. Sirius raised his head and watched the lonely boy, still standing not that far from their compartment, looking through the window with a longing look on his face. He felt almost sorry for him. He had a backup, a family he could turn to on a trip and at Hogwarts already, even though he didn't get on too well with them. And he couldn't expect for this long look to go unnoticed by Bellatrix, so he wasn't at all surprised when he heard her sneering voice.

"Look, look! Poor Sirius, he feels sorry for a loony guy…" Sirius groaned and slumped back in his seat, irritated. Bellatrix didn't take her teasing eyes with a smirk away from him, though.

"What?" he spat.

"I was just wondering. Are you as petty as that fellow?"

"No, I'm not," he answered grumpily.

"Oh yeah? Prove it." It was so fun for the girl to watch, how frustrated her cousin got.

He fired up at once. "You want me to prove it? Like right now? I'll prove it!"

"Nah, I don't think so. You're too much of a coward."

"A coward, you say?!" Sirius' face became redder as he raged on.

"Yeah. I say," a smirk on the black haired girl's face was growing larger with each second her cousin lost control. He was so pissed off because of her, he couldn't handle being taunted anymore.

"I'm not a coward. And I'll prove it. Then I'll be better than you, and you'll suck as you always do!"

"Woah, calm down, you big little boy," there was nothing Bellatrix enjoyed more than to torture her relatives, especially that little prick of a cousin. "You know what? You speak so bravely about your views on the wizarding world with the family, why don't you try them out on this boy?"

"My… my views?" Sirius got confused for a second but that was enough to increase the smirk on that venomous girl's face.

"Aw, poor boy's already scared… not a true man, is he?"

That boy pulled himself together, straightened up, threw a last irritated look with a message of 'I'm better than you, and I'll show you that' behind it, then turned around and in one swift movement and opened the door.

"Hey!" he shouted.

The boy, who was still standing in the same place, turned around to look. The sad look hadn't left his face and Sirius really didn't want to do this, but he had to if he wanted a calm trip. He closed the door behind him and moved towards the figure near the window. As he did so, he realized, what a reputation it might bring him, on the very first day of school. He could imagine Bellatrix's smirking face behind all the bullies who called him names. Screw that, he had to finish what he started.

When he came closer to the boy, he noticed they were the same height. The blue look on the other boy's face was changed with indifference. He even stood up straighter. Sirius, somewhere in the back of his mind, suddenly felt a little uncertain. He shook every bit of hesitation out of his head and opened his mouth.

"I think, muggle-born wizards are as good as pure bloods, and sometimes even better. Pure blood families shouldn't look down on somebody because of blood status. Blood purity doesn't define a wizard or his ability to do magic. And…" Sirius stopped to take a breath, but the boy continued for him.

"And it's very conservative, intolerant, disrespectful and inhuman to think otherwise. And unsafe. Did you know that if you have children with your blood relatives, you can get side effects and the body might not accept or damage the fetus? And that should happen to all those so called pure blooded families, who think opposite to you, because there are not many of true purebloods left, and they could end up with not that far relatives. When more open minded people would avoid the problem by simply having a way wider variety to choose from." Sirius was so taken aback by this, he was staring at the boy as if it was the first time he had ever seen him. It took some time for him to compose himself.

"You… you… you're…. you're a pureblood?" he choked out, at last.

The boy smiled. "Yes, I am. Definitely. And you… most likely are, too?"

"Yes. What's your name?"

"James. James Potter."

"Oh. Potter…" Sirius had a distinct feeling he has heard the surname from his parents as an example of something bad, but he couldn't quite remember exactly what that argument was about. He liked the boy already and if his parents thought it wrong, the better. He smiled back.

"I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Oh. Black…" James said Sirius' surname exactly the same way the latter had, with the first one having a slight smirk on his face. Sirius laughed, first heartfelt and true laugh in a long while. He felt this guy wasn't as petty as Bellatrix thought and he would show it to everyone.

"Hey, can I sit in your compartment?"

"Yeah, of course, I just haven't found one yet."

"Let's find one then."

He cast one last look at his cousins' compartment and saw Andromeda's sad eyes. They were begging not to leave her alone in that company. Sirius hesitated for a few seconds. He didn't want to leave his favorite cousin there with that beast, but he couldn't think of a natural way to take her together. Then he remembered how that sick Bellatrix behaved and the rage was burning through his insides again. 'There you go,' he thought. Got what you wanted.'

'Now it's my time to have a calm trip.' So, he turned around with his head held high, and caught up with James and together they found an almost empty compartment. There was only one student, a girl with flaming red hair. As all the other compartments were full, they shrugged and got in. The girl that was sitting by the window and didn't pay any attention to new comers, so they decided she didn't mind them coming and made themselves comfortable. Sirius thought he heard a sob coming from the girl when they were sitting down, and putting away their luggage, but he decided not to pay attention. Maybe it was harsh leaving but he had no idea how he could comfort her even if he let her know he knew she was crying. His minds drifted to another person he had seen crying today.

Regulus, his own little brother, wanted to go together with him. Sirius' heart broke to leave him with their parents, alone. But he had to be strong for them both. He promised letters with all the stories that, Regulus was sure, would happen to him there, at school. He thought about his parents' cold faces when they reminded him to make them proud and be a good student and not let Slytherin house's name down. Deep down he hoped he wouldn't get sorted into that house, even though, there was little hope, so he just scowled at them but kept silent. Parting was hard enough because of his little brother, he definitely didn't need any more drama. Sirius' stomach shriveled at the thought of him alone with those horrible people. All his life he was there to cover up and stand up for him, when parents thought their behavior didn't match their blood. He remembered once, when they were younger, his mother used a bone-burning curse on him, when he took all the blame for running around with muggle-made pair of wings with his little brother. Sirius shivered slightly at the memory. When he thought about it, it should have been his father that did that, he was straight furious, but he didn't even manage to murmur more than a few curses out of those moustache covered lips on his flat and fat face. His mother always had been the one in action, when it came to giving out punishments for all the rogueries they planned and did. And it was their mother they had always been careful not to be caught by. Father was slightly slow and sometimes couldn't notice what happened right under his nose. So even after that memorable night, when Regulus cried in his room so loud Sirius could hear through the walls, they didn't stop pulling pranks together. And Sirius was the one who initiated every single one just to piss off their parents. Not once he was punished like when they were caught playing with muggle kids living nearby. That made their mother exceptionally mad and furious. And yet, especially when all the cousins would visit them, he and Andromeda would always team-up against Bellatrix.

He remembered them hiding behind a corner while Andromeda, who was metamorphmagus, changed herself to look like a zombie and when Bella got close Sirius made a terrible shriek of horror and Andromeda showed herself. Soon Sirius' yelling was supplemented by Bella's screams. The only people their team wouldn't touch were Regulus and Narcissa as they had a silent and calm friendship and just wanted to avoid trouble.

Sirius was always the one, who caused trouble, and made his mother, the proud pure-blood Walburga Black, sigh and have headaches. He was always the first one to argue with his parents every single time the topic of any unfairness and equality issues came along. His energy and cold fury inside him, which made him more motivated to cause trouble every time he was caught, was dearly though silently admired by Regulus. In that house, he stood out like the sun in the dead, dark, shadowy and misty forest covered in cobwebs. Forests like that always make every single sun's attempt to shine through the hopeless by totally destroying it. So, Sirius family tried to do that to him. With age, punishments became crueler and crueler. But he never backed away and always faced the storm of rage for them both. But now there was no one at home to protect Regulus, and Sirius was considerably worried. He thought about Andromeda sitting in a compartment with Bellatrix's gang, alone, teased non-stop.

He left it all behind. A new age was beginning for him. All for him to own and mold. And this guy, that was rambling about his own life before, while all these thoughts roamed in Sirius' head, was the reason why he was where he was and would be. He felt that. This guy changed everything. At first Sirius talked very little, only answered to questions shortly or gave reactions, because the girl's presence made him uncomfortable, but soon he got used to it and paid no attention at all, when they both started to joke and roar with laughter and mock anyone, who passed the door. It felt as if he had found his soul mate because no one before had gotten his jokes that well, even Andromeda. James didn't ask about his family, he understood from the short answers earlier that it wasn't a pleasant topic for Sirius. It was easy for them to get along, as they both had some part of genius in them. It seemed that they thought alike and they were both in wonder why they hadn't met earlier.

When the view behind the windows became greener with wide valleys and no houses at all, they were talking about the funny adventures they had had so far, when the door opened and a crouched boy with shoulder length, dirty hair in the school uniform slid in and sat in front of the girl. At first the boys exchanged weird glances, clearly hinting at the newcomer's appearance. But as he looked their age and didn't do anything to them yet, they decided not to pay attention, just as the girl had done with them.

The girl and the new boy seemed to be familiar with each other, as they started talking, as Sirius could hear with half of an ear listening to them. He was sure James was doing the same, as their laughter and loud comments ceased a little and they carried only a casual conversation, while following other kids' one alongside.

They soon started talking about school. The newcomer said, "You'd better be in Slytherin."

Sirius just frowned, not wanting to show they were listening and said nothing. But James wasn't as cautious.

"Slytherin?" he said, now openly looking at them. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" The boy looked back at Sirius, who didn't show any emotion he had expected to get from his little joke.

"My entire family has been in Slytherin," it was the first thing he had said to this topic, without asking and trying to pull it out of him.

"Blimey," said James. "And I thought you seemed all right!"

This at last made Sirius grin. "Maybe I'll break the tradition. What house would you choose, if you got the chance?" he asked.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad." James answered while lifting an imaginary sword over his head. The other boy, with greasy hair that was talking to the redheaded girl made a small, disparaging noise. James heard.

"Got a problem with that?" he said turning to him.

"No," the boy answered, though the slight sneer made it clear what he was really thinking. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy -"

Sirius couldn't stand any mockery of his new friend. "Where are you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" he interjected. The boy he was defending roared with laughter.

The redhead suddenly sat up, her cheeks slightly red and eyes showing nothing but dislike. She looked at both boys that sat opposite them.

"Come on, Severus, let's find a different compartment," James and Sirius found that particularly amusing.

"Ooooh…" they copied her lofty voice.

While the two kids were leaving, James tried to trip the black haired one, while he was passing him. "See ya, Snivellus!" he called and compartment's doors slammed shut.

Both boys started laughing. It took no time for them to start teasing and make fun of their ex companions.

"Did you see his face? Like somebody slammed a door shut right in his face!" James almost couldn't breathe, not to mention talk, though, somehow, he managed to get this comment out of his mouth.

"And his nose… like a hook! It's so long, I wonder how he eats soup…" at first Sirius tried to stifle his laugh, but it was no use.

In a few minutes, when they still couldn't stop, it looked like the whole compartment shook from their loud laughter.

Then mocking of the girl began. James was so enthusiastic and so into this newfound amusement he didn't notice, how he began almost admiring her features. At first Sirius thought he was talking sarcastically. But when it did not stop, he ceased his laugher to small giggling at times and only smirked mischievously at James. He patiently waited for him to realize and when a confused 'What?' came from him as a reaction, Sirius couldn't help himself but blow up out of laughter he had contained too long.

"You were talking good about that girl! You like her!" Sirius said when he finally caught his breath.

"No! I do not!" James crossed his arms in front of his chest, defensively. "But she looks good." he said after a moment of silence. "And her eyes are gorgeous." Sirius was trying his best to hold his laughter within again.

"And her hair is amazing. Have you ever seen that kind of color? It's not that simple red or ginger. It's fierce, like fire…" Sirius was nodding while biting his lower lip.

James said all this, while not looking into his companion's eyes. When after a longer pause they finally shared a glance, Sirius was on the brink of another explosion and there was nothing that could stop it. At first James silently and proudly watched him, but he couldn't hold against that power any longer. They were cracking up again, Sirius felt as happy as he never truly had.

It took quite a long while for them to calm down this time. They couldn't help but talk even more freely about everything. Sirius started to open up a bit about his relatives. It was still hard, and not because he thought James would laugh at him, or make fun, or not accept him as he is and refuse him for who he was born, but he had never told this to an outsider of the family. Andromeda knew the situation, but their discussions always ended up at the same point every time. 'What can you do about it? They will find you anyways. And then they will avenge. Or even kill you. You know, they wouldn't mind that.'

Regulus wasn't truly an equal in discussions. Sirius would do all the talking and Regulus would agree mesmerized by bravery of the words he spoke so carelessly in a household like theirs.

There was still a barrier of mistrust he needed to break between him and his new friend. James had already earned a lot of respect and trust from him but that was only enough to briefly touch the top of the iceberg that is his family and kin.

James, once again, had launched into a story from his eventful life, when Sirius mentioned something familiar and the doors opened loudly. Both boys turned their heads around and saw about six older and aggressive looking guys that were slightly surprised to see them in this compartment.

Silence got thicker and tenser with each moment that passed between them staring at each other. James put on his mask that showed only slight curiosity and clearly asked why they had to disturb them, and why they hadn't left yet, and sat up straighter. Sirius didn't move. He stayed half laying half sitting in the place he was and just glared at those in the doorway in a manner that stated, 'Get away and leave us alone.'

The one that was standing in the front started grinning unpleasantly and looked around his fellows that ceased whatever discussions they had before and just stared hard at these little kids in a compartment they had owned for quite a while now and nobody messed with their stuff. Sirius noticed green and blue ties in between and sat up. He knew this was not going to pass smoothly and swiftly. He was ready to fight them for such an interjection and he couldn't care less how old they were or how many of them there were. He knew James would have his back and was thinking along the same lines.

"Guys, look, who happened to be in our compartment!" the one that stood first, jeered at his fellows but not everyone grinned. He got serious, too. "Some silly, stupid first-years, I assume. Get out. Now." he said calmly, but cold furry could be felt behind outside's coolness.

"Why should we?" James asked, showing no interest in the newcomers or their possible intentions. Only polite curiosity could be heard and Sirius caught himself being slightly amazed by his great control over his emotions. He himself was already boiling inside, only strong will held him sitting.

"Oh, why should you? Because, little petty boy, it's our compartment, and if you won't get out now, you will have loads of problems, we won't be merciful just because you're so young. There are rules in this train, and you either obey or pay for not doing so."

"And who created those rules? You? Who are you to tell us what to do? Prefect? Teacher? Headmaster? Don't think so," Sirius tried to get at least a bit of his anger outside.

"I am older than you, dirty scum, don't you dare to jump at my eyes like this! You both get out or we'll make sure that you never forget this trip," the guy was flushed up too. He thought they would get scared and just run away, like every other first year. His fellows gripped wands in their pockets. It did not escape Sirius' sight neither did James'. They both stood up at the same moment and took ahold of their own. They had no idea how they should use them or what spell they could set, but a feeling of having something magical to hold onto in this situation helped to gain confidence that was highly needed.

"We came here first. You should have left something or someone to save you a place, clever boys."

"YOU BLOODY SNOTS, GET OUT OF HERE OR WE'LL CURSE YOU!" he pulled out a wand and pointed it at the boys. They did the same. The gang roared with laughter. James calmly looked at Sirius and their gazes met. Though both of their expressions were composed their eyes were frantic and confused. They had no idea what they were getting into or how it would end, and still, they both felt more comfortable because they were in this mess together. Same thought, of how they were only a few hours into their trip to school and already making trouble, made them both grin and they had to avert eyes to avoid laughter.

"Okay, you little bastards. Now you can get out. It's enough of fun. Go. Now."

"And if we don't want to?" Sirius was talking back as he always had, when somebody told him what to do. He wouldn't let that happen, especially here.

"You don't want to, little jackanapes?"

That was the last drop. Sirius charged forwards, not really sure how exactly he would murder the person in front of him, but he would surely try. He felt equally strong hands grasping his arm to stop him from doing that stupidity with a wand pointed at him.

"How did you call us?" James asked, quite silently, but with such controlled storm of rage behind, it could almost be felt radiating off of him. Sirius only glared.

"I called you by what you truly are, jackanapes. Scum. Snots. Choose which you like best." Sirius felt James' grasp tighten and he saw sideways his flushed cheeks, but he only narrowed his eyes at them. They both finally did the math and saw that there was no possibility of them getting away. Sirius was the first one to cool down. He touched James' hand and it immediately released him. He straightened up.

"If so, we shall let these little immature fellows have their toy, shan't we, James? Let's go."

James wasn't moving, he just stared through small orbs that were left out of his eyes from narrowing them so much. Sirius had to tug him for him to get back to reality. He looked rather displeased to be taken off his task of murdering with eyes, but agreed to follow Sirius out. They straightened up and proudly left the compartment. The gang was still behind the doors, all watching, in a mocking manner, them leaving, some even openly whispering and laughing.

When they were passing the last few members, they were both pushed. Sirius swung dangerously but held upright but James was pushed, most likely, harder and fell to the ground. When he saw what had been done, Sirius turned around absolutely furious, able to punch every face there, but James got on his legs quickly and dragged him further away.

They were silent at first, desperately searching for a new place to stay. But they weren't from the most silent people, so soon enough, when they kept passing full compartments, one after another, they started to rant away about the bastards that made them leave their comfortable and, most importantly, empty compartment.

They didn't even notice how they reached almost the very end of the train. And then they finally found an almost empty compartment. Only one student was sleeping in the corner. His coat was pulled up to half of his face and his back faced the door. After a very short debate they decided it was enough of searching and came in. The guy in the corner didn't move or react to their coming at all. James and Sirius made themselves comfortable and continued talking about anything and everything. At first they tried to speak silently, as to not to wake their companion, but as he gave no reaction at all, soon it got back to its usual loudness and laughter. And when the companion gave no reaction again, they got absolutely comfortable, and their loud voices, almost shouting, could be heard even through closed doors of the compartment.

It was one of the pauses, when they tried to catch their breath, after one particularly hard laughter attack. For the first time, since they let themselves be loud, it was completely silent. That's when they heard muffled sounds of wails, not a pleasant laughter, muffled, too, and some heavy crashing sounds against the wall. Smiles that were left from their laughter attack faded away immediately. They both could see the concern on each other's faces.

"Should we?" James asked hesitantly, although he tried to make it look nonchalant. But the other guy already knew him way too well to know the difference.

Sirius stood up quickly. There was no question. "Yes. We should."

James then stood up as well, with a matching serious expression and they opened the door of the compartment. The laughter and wails got immediately louder. They looked around. On the right side, a bit further to the corridor, a few older students were pushing one little guy, who looked like a first year, though, a really small one at that, who, tirelessly, every time after being pushed tried to get through them, unsuccessfully. The two boys that just got out of their compartment watched the scene for a few minutes. It didn't stop, and James silently whistled at the guy's determination. Sirius shared a quick glance, which ended with a nod and they marched towards the commotion scene. The closer they got the better they could hear the words that were said between the unpleasant, bullying laughter.

"You're too little to be a first year, how did you get on the train?"

"Look at him, as hopeless as a rat in a cave!"

"You could pick teeth with him, he's that skinny."

The little guy was pushed and this time hit the wall harder than before. Rage burned in Sirius' stomach, when he confronted the biggest of them all, who was twice as wide and thrice as tall as him.

"STOP IT! YOU COWARDS! HAVEN NOTHING ELSE TO DO! BLOODY SCUM!" he even felt higher from that absolute anger of unfairness.

Everyone turned around to see him cross the space that was left in one stride and stopped right in front of the main of the bullies. The fire was burning behind his eyes. James caught up only moments later.

"Couldn't help your low esteem and find a better partner for a fight? And you seem older and wiser than that, but I must have assumed wrong."

"Who are you, little fella, to talk to us? Another meek first year? Fancy to end up like that guy?" The main one said, and the others laughed behind him after those words.

Suddenly, back on the spotlight, the little first year tried to disappear into a wall and make himself look as small as possible. James threw one short look to him.

"Yeah, I'm a first year, but I'm pretty sure you're meeker than me, as I would never enjoy an unequal fight, it would get boring, unless you have a brain small enough to enjoy it." James truly, nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders and went to the little boy, while Sirius still stood quite close to the main of the gang frowning and throwing lightning from his eyes, stopping him from moving towards James or the other boy with his body as he was used to covering up his brother from his parents. He heard whispering behind his back and in a few moments James was back at his side, helping the little one walk.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The big guy in front of them shouted, losing his confidence a little.

"Such a dumbass like yourself would never understand," Sirius sneered.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"Save your voice. You'll need it explaining yourself if a teacher ever finds out, little cowardly quim."

That seemed to be enough to shut the mouth of the bully guy, though it was obvious he would have liked to slap all of them to the ground. He stared hard at the both of them, Sirius with his eyes slightly squinted, daring to do anything that would let him run to the nearest teacher, James with a calm expression, but behind his eyes was dancing a little flame of derision. The older guy realized, this time he wouldn't get away if he continued, so he promised himself to get back at these bloody and obtrusive youngsters. He turned around and, after murmuring for everyone that the show was over, left the corridor and got into a compartment.

Sirius didn't move from the spot, he was standing squinting after the gang, until they had disappeared. Then he in few quick strides caught up to James and helped the little fellow from the other side of his friend move forward. When they reached their compartment, they asked his name.

"P-p-p…" he took a deep breath, steadying his shaky breath.

"It's okay, you don't have to be afraid of us."

Sirius tried to smile reassuringly, though all he got from that was a weird grimace that James couldn't help but snicker at. The boy smiled too and talked slightly freer than before.

"It's Peter. And… and I-I-I'm not afraid of y-y-yo-you."

"That's good to know," James threw a smirk at Sirius.

The little boy, now Peter, looked like he could burst out of happiness, that these two cool guys accepted him, though, he was too shy to show it openly, but it affected his talking. He could hardly talk without stuttering but that was to blame on way too much excitement. James and Sirius didn't give up and after a while they got him laughing. Sirius let himself look fondly towards Peter, once in a while, and in one of those times he promised himself to look after this little boy, he didn't look like the one who could manage to hold up against the world's unfairness alone. Sirius relaxed again, and it immediately got funnier inside their compartment with the sleeping companion.

At first Peter was really uncomfortable speaking loudly with someone sleeping nearby, but other first years' behavior let him do the same. They talked about nothing and everything, not noticing at all what was going on behind the window. The scenery got darker and darker, and rain started washing down the windows. Lights were turned on and only then did they all notice how dark it really was outside.

They started wandering if they should put on school robes or if there was enough time left to postpone it a little. That's when a soft two-time knock came from the other side of their compartment's door.

All boys (that were awake) shared a confused glance, and then with a shrug James called, "Come in."

The door slid open just enough to poke in a head, and then just a little more, so they could see a girl, in school robes already, with a huge smile on her face. James smirked at her at once, but Sirius only frowned. He couldn't trust people, who smiled this big for no reason, although she seemed honest.

"Hey guys! Hello! I'm Mary, your fellow first year! You're first years, yeah? I'm so excited to get to know everyone! You look so amazing! Oh God, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean to say that! I'm so sorry, I just… Urgh! Anyways! You should change your amazing clothes to these black drapes! We're arriving! And we're quite close! The driver said we'll be there in less than twenty minutes! Can you believe it?! I can't wait to see the school! It should be fantastic! I hope there will be tasty food! What house are you in? Wait a second, you don't know, yes, you're first years as me. I'm so sorry, I guess I'm bothering you… Okay, I won't disturb you anymore! Just change your clothes and we'll be there in a blink! I can't believe it! Okay, okay, bye bye, we'll meet there! Bye! Goodbye! Have a nice evening! What am I talking about, twenty minutes left! May it be nice! Goodbye!" The doors closed.

The guys looked at each other with utter confusion and amazement written all over their features. And then a wave of laughter erupted. They just couldn't stop it, it came rolling all over again and again.

"What… was THAT?" James finally caught his breath enough to ask through the giggles.

"No idea!" Sirius was still laughing. Peter had reached that laughing state, where you couldn't even take a breath and your laugh becomes soundless.

It took some more time for them to finally calm down fully and process what the girl had said. Then they decided to wake their companion. He opened one eye, showed them his hand, which was already in robes, and turned away to sleep further. Sirius that stood the closest just shrugged and left him alone.

While imitating, and failingly attempting to impersonate her, they got their robes on, while still laughing slightly. Just on time, because when they sat down again, they felt the train slowing down and on all of their faces were full of the same excitement and happiness.

Sirius' heart skipped a beat. This is it. There it comes. A new beginning. With new people, new opinions, new walls to explore. More inspiration for mischiefs. He shared a long look with James, and then with Peter, and realized that they were feeling something very similar. And something else he read in those looks. He has people to back him up on this new beginning. He knew now, he had someone to lean on, he doesn't have to take everything on himself alone anymore. And he was grateful beyond words for these two kids that were going to change his life forever, he was sure of it.

Things that differ from canon:

*The Black sisters' ages

**Andromeda being a metamorphmagus


End file.
